In electrophotographic and electrostatic printing processes (collectively electrographic processes), an electrostatic image is formed on the surface of a photoreceptive element or dielectric element, respectively. The photoreceptive element or dielectric element can be an intermediate transfer drum or belt or the substrate for the final toned image itself, as described by Schmidt, S. P. and Larson, J. R. in Handbook of Imaging Materials Diamond, A. S., Ed: Marcel Dekker: New York; Chapter 6, pp 227-252, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,728,983, 4,321,404, and 4,268,598.
Electrophotography forms the technical basis for various well-known imaging processes, including photocopying and some forms of laser printing. Other imaging processes use electrostatic or ionographic printing. Electrostatic printing is printing where a dielectric receptor or substrate is “written” upon imagewise by a charged stylus, leaving a latent electrostatic image on the surface of the dielectric receptor. This dielectric receptor is not photosensitive and is generally not re-useable. Once the image pattern has been “written” onto the dielectric receptor in the form of an electrostatic charge pattern of positive or negative polarity, oppositely charged toner particles are applied to the dielectric receptor in order to develop the latent image. An exemplary electrostatic imaging process is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,974.
In contrast, electrophotographic imaging processes typically involve the use of a reusable, light sensitive, temporary image receptor, known as a photoreceptor, in the process of producing an electrophotographic image on a final, permanent image receptor. A representative electrophotographic process involves a series of steps to produce an image on a receptor, including charging, exposure, development, transfer, fusing, cleaning, and erasure.
In the charging step, a photoreceptor is covered with charge of a desired polarity, either negative or positive, typically with a corona or charging roller. In the exposure step, an optical system, typically a laser scanner or diode array, forms a latent image by selectively exposing the photoreceptor to electromagnetic radiation, thereby discharging the charged surface of the photoreceptor in an imagewise manner corresponding to the desired image to be formed on the final image receptor. The electromagnetic radiation, which can also be referred to as “light,” can include infrared radiation, visible light, and ultraviolet radiation, for example.
In the development step, toner particles of the appropriate polarity are generally brought into contact with the latent image on the photoreceptor, typically using a developer electrically-biased to a potential having the same polarity as the toner polarity. The toner particles migrate to the photoreceptor and selectively adhere to the latent image via electrostatic forces, forming a toned image on the photoreceptor.
In the transfer step, the toned image is transferred from the photoreceptor to the desired final image receptor; an intermediate transfer element is sometimes used to effect transfer of the toned image from the photoreceptor with subsequent transfer of the toned image to a final image receptor. The transfer of an image typically occurs by one of the following two methods: elastomeric assist (also referred to herein as “adhesive transfer”) or electrostatic assist (also referred to herein as “electrostatic transfer”).
Elastomeric assist or adhesive transfer refers generally to a process in which the transfer of an image is primarily caused by balancing the relative surface energies between the ink, a photoreceptor surface and a temporary carrier surface or medium for the toner. The effectiveness of such elastomeric assist or adhesive transfer is controlled by several variables including surface energy, temperature, pressure, and toner rheology. An exemplary elastomeric assist/adhesive image transfer process is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,916,718.
Electrostatic assist or electrostatic transfer refers generally to a process in which transfer of an image is primarily affected by electrostatic charges or charge differential phenomena between the receptor surface and the temporary carrier surface or medium for the toner. Electrostatic transfer can be influenced by surface energy, temperature, and pressure, but the primary driving forces causing the toner image to be transferred to the final substrate are electrostatic forces. An exemplary electrostatic transfer process is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,244.
In the fusing step, the toned image on the final image receptor is heated to soften or melt the toner particles, thereby fusing the toned image to the final receptor. An alternative fusing method involves fixing the toner to the final receptor under high pressure with or without heat. In the cleaning step, any residual toner remaining on the photoreceptor and/or intermediate transfer element is removed. Finally, in the erasing step, the photoreceptor charge is reduced to a substantially uniformly low value by exposure to light of a particular wavelength band, thereby removing remnants of the original latent image and preparing the photoreceptor for the next imaging cycle.
Electrophotographic imaging processes can also be distinguished as being either multi-color or monochrome printing processes. Multi-color printing processes are commonly used for printing graphic art or photographic images, while monochrome printing is used primarily for printing text. Some multi-color electrophotographic printing processes use a multi-pass process to apply multiple colors as needed on the photoreceptor to create the composite image that will be transferred to the final image receptor, either by via an intermediate transfer member or directly. One example of such a process is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,432,591.
A single-pass electrophotographic process for developing multiple color images is also known and can be referred to as a tandem process. A tandem color imaging process is discussed, for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,916,718 and 5,420,676. In a tandem process, the photoreceptor accepts color from developer stations that are spaced from each other in such a way that only a single pass of the photoreceptor results in application of all of the desired colors thereon.
Alternatively, electrophotographic imaging processes can be purely monochromatic. In these systems, there is typically only one pass per page because there is no need to overlay colors on the photoreceptor. Monochromatic processes may, however, include multiple passes where necessary to achieve higher image density or a drier image on the final image receptor, for example.
Two types of toner are in widespread, commercial use: liquid toner and dry toner. The term “dry” does not mean that the dry toner is totally free of any liquid constituents, but connotes that the toner particles do not contain any significant amount of solvent, e.g., typically less than 10 weight percent solvent (generally, dry toner is as dry as is reasonably practical in terms of solvent content), and are capable of carrying a triboelectric charge. This distinguishes dry toner particles from liquid toner particles.
A typical liquid toner composition generally includes toner particles suspended or dispersed in a carrier liquid. The carrier liquid is typically a nonconductive dispersant, to avoid discharging the latent electrostatic image. Liquid toner particles are generally solvated to some degree in the carrier liquid (or carrier fluid), typically in more than 50 weight percent of a low polarity, low dielectric constant, substantially nonaqueous carrier solvent. Liquid toner particles are generally chemically charged using polar groups that dissociate in the carrier solvent, but do not carry a triboelectric charge while solvated and/or dispersed in the carrier liquid. Liquid toner particles are also typically smaller than dry toner particles. Because of their small particle size, ranging from about 5 microns to sub-micron, liquid toners are capable of producing very high-resolution toned images, and are therefore preferred for high resolution, multi-color printing applications.
A typical toner particle for a liquid toner composition generally comprises a visual enhancement additive (for example, a colored pigment particle) and a polymeric binder. The polymeric binder fulfills functions both during and after the electrographic process. With respect to processability, the character of the binder impacts charging and charge stability, flow, and fusing characteristics of the toner particles. These characteristics are important to achieve good performance during development, transfer, and fusing. After an image is formed on the final receptor, the nature of the binder (e.g. glass transition temperature, melt viscosity, molecular weight) and the fusing conditions (e.g. temperature, pressure and fuser configuration) impact durability (e.g. blocking and erasure resistance), adhesion to the receptor, gloss, and the like. Exemplary liquid toners and liquid electrophotographic imaging process are described by Schmidt, S. P. and Larson, J. R. in Handbook of Imaging Materials Diamond, A. S., Ed: Marcel Dekker: New York; Chapter 6, pp 227-252.
The liquid toner composition can vary greatly with the type of transfer used because liquid toner particles used in adhesive transfer imaging processes must be “film-formed” and have adhesive properties after development on the photoreceptor, while liquid toners used in electrostatic transfer imaging processes must remain as distinct charged particles after development on the photoreceptor.
Toner particles useful in adhesive transfer processes generally have effective glass transition temperatures below approximately 30° C. and volume mean particle diameter between 0.1-1 micron. In addition, for liquid toners used in adhesive transfer imaging processes, the carrier liquid generally has a vapor pressure sufficiently high to ensure rapid evaporation of solvent following deposition of the toner onto a photoreceptor, transfer belt, and/or receptor sheet. This is particularly true for cases in which multiple colors are sequentially deposited and overlaid to form a single image, because in adhesive transfer systems, the transfer is promoted by a drier toned image that has high cohesive strength (commonly referred to as being “film formed”). Generally, the toned imaged should be dried to higher than approximately 68-74 volume percent solids in order to be “film-formed” sufficiently to exhibit good adhesive transfer. U.S. Pat. No. 6,255,363 describes the formulation of liquid electrophotographic toners suitable for use in imaging processes using adhesive transfer.
In contrast, toner particles useful in electrostatic transfer processes generally have effective glass transition temperatures above approximately 40° C. and volume mean particle diameter between 3-10 microns. For liquid toners used in electrostatic transfer imaging processes, the toned image is preferably no more than approximately 30% w/w solids for good transfer. A rapidly evaporating carrier liquid is therefore not preferred for imaging processes using electrostatic transfer. U.S. Pat. No. 4,413,048 describes the formulation of one type of liquid electrophotographic toner suitable for use in imaging processes using electrostatic transfer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,254,425 discloses a self-dispersing graft-copolymer capable of self-dispersion in a high-electrical insulating carrier liquid to form grains therein. A toner kit is also provided that is composed of a complete solid toner and a carrier liquid. The copolymers as described in this patent are all made in a toluene carrier liquid.
The art continually searches for improved liquid toner compositions that are storage stable and that produce high quality, durable images on a final image receptor.